


You Want Some Help With That?

by kaltothevoid, orphan_account



Series: Transferred fics [10]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Masturbation, degrading, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltothevoid/pseuds/kaltothevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hels finds Wels jerking off and moaning his name, so he decides to help him out a bit. ;)
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Series: Transferred fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	You Want Some Help With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all my cat came over and curled up on my chest while I was writing this and at one point he just straight up glared at me with disapproval 😭
> 
> Anyways—I had the idea for this so of course I wrote it, also submitted the headcanon I based it off of to hmshermitcraft on Tumblr (that's what I did with Trickster too lol) and will probably submit this in a sec as well
> 
> Let me know if there's any tags I missed btw!

* * *

Hels paused as he heard something that was...well, let's just go with 'odd'.

Peering around the frame of an open door, he saw Wels on the floor facing the wall. He seemed to be leaning over just a bit.

And based on the fact that he was trying to conceal his moans, Hels took the wild guess that he was masturbating. 

The part that caught him off guard the most was that Wels was moaning his name. 

Smirking, he quietly approached Wels, lowering himself to the ground.

"You want some help with that?" he asked, placing his hands on Wels' hips.

The knight flinched, looking back at Hels like a deer in the headlights. 

"H-Hels—I—this isn't—" he stammered nervously, attempting to explain himself. "I-I'm not—I wasn't—"

Hels chuckled. "Relax." He ran his hands up and down Wels' sides, Wels shuddering under his touch. His face became even more flushed than before. 

He leaned in closer to Wels' ear. "I can help you take care of that, you know," he purred, reaching over and resting his hand on Wels' before gently pulling it away. 

Before Wels could say anything, Hels pulled him onto his lap, chin resting on his shoulder.

Wels glanced at him. "Hels, w-what are y— _a-ah_ _~"_

He was cut off when Hels wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly massaging it up and down. 

Hels chuckled as Wels squirmed slightly under his touch, moaning even more than he was before. It was music to his ears. 

He gradually picked up the pace, running his other hand up Wels' shirt to stroke his breast and play with his nipples. 

Wels leaned his head to the side as Hels began biting and licking his neck. "H-Hels, _ngh~_ f-fuck—"

It only took a few more seconds of jerking him off before Wels came, the sticky white fluid spilling out all over Hels' hand. 

Smiling, Hels brought his hand up near his face. "Well that was easy," he said teasingly, licking his hand clean, which only got Wels going even more. 

He tugged Wels' shirt off before removing his own clothing, moving the knight to lean over on his knees. 

"You have any prep, Welsie?"

"D-drawer." Wels pointed to a nearby nightstand.

Hels got up momentarily, retrieving the lube from the drawer. He squirted some onto his fingers before inserting them into Wels' ass, earning him another small moan.

"God, you're so horny." He made a scissoring motion after pushing his fingers in and out a few times. 

Once he was finished, he applied some of the lube to his cock and lined himself up, leaning over Wels.

"You ready?"

He nodded.

Hands firmly gripping Wels' hips, Hels pushed his length into him, concealing a moan as he did.

"J-just go, don't wait," Wels whimpered shortly after.

Chuckling, Hels obeyed, beginning to thrust in and out, his pace picking up rather quickly. 

Wels' moans only got even louder when Hels used one hand to tease his nipples.

_"Mmh~_ H-Hels— _god_ , m-more," he practically screamed. "More— _p-lease_ , ngh~"

"It's so cute when you beg," Hels huffed, speeding up. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Wels' cock. "Beg for me more—" he began pounding into Wels with more force. "—my pretty little _slut~_ "

Wels' screams and moans were magnificent, and Hels loved it. He was almost surprised at how loud the knight was, and how dirty too.

"F-uck, _please~_ More, _m-more_ ," Wels begged. 

And Hels gave it to him. He thrusted even harder and faster into his ass, massaging his cock at the same time. 

He leaned over, biting down on Wels' shoulder and sucking hickeys into his skin, Wels screaming in pleasure. 

_"Hhg~_ fuck," Hels breathed, pounding even harder as he came deep inside Wels with a few more thrusts. 

At the same time, he squeezed Wels' cock. Wels screamed his name as Hels practically massaged the cum out of him, squeezing as his hand pumped his length.

Hels took a moment to catch his breath, forehead leaning against Wels' back. He pulled out, a few drops of cum still leaking from him. 

"F-fuck, that was great," he panted, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. 

Wels pushed himself up, sitting with his back against Hels' chest. The two were still breathing heavily, and almost in sync.

Hels wrapped his arms around Wels, nuzzling into his hair. "Better than-just touching yourself and-wishing it was me, right?" he said between breaths, chuckling.

Wels smiled. "Way b-better."

* * *


End file.
